newhavencounty_robloxfandomcom-20200214-history
Overseeing Militia
"HEIL OM!" -The Overseeing Militia, SilvioAltansio. The Overseeing Militia (commonly known as OM) is a militia in New Haven County that seeks to de-establish the standing government, due to their belief that said the government is corrupt. The Overseeing Militia opposes Police, Government, and all other forms of law enforcement officers. The militia has been crippled due to an extensive effort by the Mayflower state government, including a weapons raid by the NHCSO, and a state wide deportation of OM members led by the ICF Director, Monaldo. The OM has made a comeback as of October 2019, with an alliance forming between them and Blackout Agency. The group was blanket banned on 1 December 2019 for suspected Neo-Nazi affiliation. Any members of OM are eligible to be banned from the game. They have conducted numerous raids on conventions and events that have been held within New Haven County which has usually resulted in a success. Ideology "The Overseeing Militia was designed to be put in a replicant spot fonigga r New Haven County. We are done with the morals and ideals that New Haven County offers to its "citizens". We are fed up with the corrupt High Command, and biased Peace Officers. We are here to establish a new generation within Mayflower to show others what we actually stand for." Deportation On June 14th, 2019, Governor Shad_A commissioned a state wide deportation of all known members of the Overseeing Militia; this deportation act has revoked citizenship from all known, well affiliated members. Downfall Following the weapons raid conducted by the NHCSO and the Governor's deportation order both in June, the Overseeing Militia experienced a major setback in both weapons stock and member count. While the reason behind the dwindling member count is currently unknown, it could be theorized it was due to a drop in members' morale. On December 1st at 4:42 AM, all members from the Overseeing Militia were banned from New Haven County. Due to these feats, most competent criminals consider Overseeing Militia's work to be the most devastating to the State of Mayflower, and the most violent. Blanket Ban On 1 December 2019, the group was blanket banned by Ewan_JK for suspected Neo-Nazi affiliation. This was most likely due to the fact that their ranking structure correlated with the real-life SS, as well as their leader being referenced as, "Führer". Their slogan, "HEIL OM" is also a reference to the Nazi Party. OM members contested this, claiming that the slogan does not refer to the Nazi Party. The group has now moved on to Firestone. Citations OM's Roblox Group: https://www.roblox.com/groups/4699291/Overseeing-Militia#!/about OM Information Website: https://overseeingmilitia.weebly.com/ MPBS Deportation of OM Video: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-ciZPRE_IPI&feature=youtu.be Gallery OM crying like babies.png|'Overseeing Militia' member complaining to a New Haven County Sheriff's Office Deputy. Om_baby_crys_on_the_floor_.png|A member of the rival M`76 gang being detained by a Plymouth Police Officer, and an OM member describing their attack File:Screen_Shot_2019-10-19_at_1.png|OM gang member, Kingkhiree, killing a member of the Sheriff's Office with a R21M Image0_(1).jpg|'OM members sporting illegal police weaponry.' Trivia * The OM has been subjected to a targeted raid by the Warrant Bureau of the New Haven County Sheriff's Office. * Their cause for deportation was noted as 'wide-scale treason'. * As of November 2019, OM has been removed from ICF's citizenship blacklist by ICF Director, Monaldo. * Overseeing Militia is the only "gang" in the State of Mayflower to be blanket-banned. * Wearing an OM uniform in-game or shouting their signature phrase, "HEIL OM!" can get you arrested by law enforcement officers and can lead to a indefinite game ban. * Since their blanket ban in late 2019, the State of Mayflower's crime rate has significantly decreased. Category:Militias Category:Terrorist groups